jamesbondfandomcom-20200222-history
Helga Brandt
Helga Brandt is a henchman in the 1967 James Bond film You Only Live Twice. She is the personal secretary to Japanese industrialist Mr. Osato and a member of the criminal organization, SPECTRE. She was portrayed by German actress Karin Dor. Film biography Background This sexy young red-haired German woman lives in Japan and works for Mr. Osato as a secretary in her position as SPECTRE agent number 11, consequently she is given all the ‘dirty work’ by Osato. An expert in torture using plastic surgeons tools, Bond is spared the integration when she stupidly decides to have a bit of pleasure for herself before she gets down to work for her demanding superiors. However, she seems to be a quite conscientious and devoted henchwoman in her thankless daily work for her bosses as an assistant, a secretary, a pilot, a waitress and a hit-woman. She almost succeeds in killing James Bond, but when she finally fails and due to her low rank in the hierarchy, Blofeld shows not an ounce of leniency toward her and she has to pay it with her life with one of the worst and painful death in a Bond movie. Meeting Mr. Fisher Miss Brandt is first encountered by James Bond (Sean Connery) (posing as Mr. Fisher, the new managing director of Empire Chemicals) during his scheduled meeting with Osato, wearing a bright orange blouse and white high heels. Arriving by helicopter, Osato introduces himself and his 'confidential secretary', who proceeds to offer Bond a glass of champagne. While she bends down to serve him, she tells him that Osato believe in a healthy chest, before arching her back to better display her bosom. She then takes some notes about Mr. Fisher but as soon as Bond leaves Osato strictly orders her to kill him, and she immediately endeavours to carry out this order. Making the call, she arranges for a car-load of assassins to intercept Bond, but is subsequently foiled by the actions of Aki (Akiko Wakabayashi). Later at the Kobe docks Bond is captured while investigating and is taken aboard the ship to see Helga, who is now heavily made-up and seductively dressed. Now alone with him, the beautiful young single woman is about to torture him with a dermatome in order to discover his true identity, but suddenly, very aroused and thinking she will have enough time to kill him later, she decides to enjoy herself first and allows herself to be seduced by him, pretending to defect to his side. While she kisses him, Bond lies to the sexy redhead, saying that he is an idustrial spy. Helga then stupidly claims she already knows that, as she is too preoccupied with her own pleasure to be concentrated on what he says. Bond then pretends he can offer Helga $150,000 to help escape back to Tokyo. She first refuses, saying her boss would kill her, but after an hesistation she frees Bond, lets him unzip her dress and has sex with him. She has now failed twice in her assignment to kill Bond. Shortly after, the pair board a Meyers 200 aeroplane supposedly bound for Tokyo. However, in mid-flight, while she is applying her makeup, Brandt decides to show Bond that she remains loyal to her bosses, and traps him with her lipsick and a wooden restraint and parachutes out to safety; leaving the spy to try and regain control of the plummeting plane. Unfortunately for Helga, making an emergency landing, 007 narrowly escapes the plane before it violently explodes, convincing Brandt of his death. She doesn't know it yet, but she has now failed to kill him for the third and last time, and is going to pay a very high price for those failures. Death The following day, Helga is seen in a red tailored skirt working for her bosses in Blofeld's hideout, where she helps to the capture of a Soviet spacecraft. Blofeld then summons Osato and her (by calling her "number 11") to his quarters for an urgent report, and reprimands them for failing to kill Bond. Standing next to Osato, the 28 years old secretary seems to be unnerved. Blofeld deliberately refuses to acknowledge her presence and acts as if she was not there, to show how insignifiant she is in the organization. Shocked by Blofeld's revelation, Helga claims that Bond was killed a long time ago as the newspapers said, but she then understands that Mr. Fisher was in reality James Bond and that she failed to kill him because she enjoyed herself during her task. Osato is also responsible but unfairly places the full blame on his assistant, noting that he strictly ordered her to kill Bond, which is a lot easier to do. Helga's eyes move rapidly to each side, further evidence of her culpability and failure to carry out her orders. Neither Osato nor Blofeld refers to her as if she is present. Panic-stricken, Helga vainly argues that Osato also had ample opportunity to do it himself, but Blofeld dryly reminds her that SPECTRE doesn't tolerate failure. She then remains speechless and petrified, knowing she could be very severely punished for her failure and hoping her life will be spared. Blofeld then arbitrarily decides to give Osato a last chance but to punish Helga by killing her in a very nasty way, as a warning for Osato. Ordering the ashamed redhead to leave, he initially allows her to believe that he is going to let her live too, but then presses a hidden foot pedal, causing the walkway under Brandt to collapse and plunges her by surprise into a pool full of pet piranha fish. The poor girl vainly call Osato for help but is quickly pulled under and screams out with pain as she is eaten alive and stripped to the bone from head to toe in a few seconds, intimidating Osato and the two Red Chinese who witness the horrible death. Bond apparently remains unaware of her terrible fate as she is never mentioned again in the film after her death. Behind the scenes *According to Karin Dor, who is a natural brunette, the producers wanted a "blonde German girl (to play Helga Brandt) but they ended up with me". As a compromise, they dyed Dor's hair red for the movie, turning Brandt into something of a Fiona Volpe clone. *Even though there was no Helga Brandt in the novels, Brandt was the name of Emilio Largo's mechanic in the Ian Fleming novel Thunderball. *Her first name is never mentioned in the film. Gallery HelgaBr.png|Helga Brandt, Osato's secretary HelgaBrandt.jpg|Helga flying the plane makeupdfghygb.jpg cvgbhj.png|Helga Brandt terdcff.png|Helga Brandt, SPECTRE number 11 Hb1111.png|Number 11 menacing Bond with a dermatome HB111.jpg Hb115.jpg Helga_Brandt.png ftgyuhjikop.png hh2.jpg hh6.jpg HB114.jpg hh9.jpg hh25.jpg|Miss Brandt being strictly ordered by her boss to kill Bond hh24.jpg|Helga slaps Bond hh7.jpg hh8.jpg hh10.jp Hh16.jpg Hh17.jpg Hh18.jpg|Number 11 enjoys herself during her mission Hh19.jpg|Helga kissing Bond instead of killing him yujikbyui.png|Helga saying Bond she cannot accept his offer because her boss would kill her hh13.jpg|Helga hesitates but then frees Bond, thinking she will kill him later, in order to have sex with him hh22.jpg|Brandt applies her make-up just prior to her attempt on Bond's life HB1044.jpg hh20.jpg|Number 11 trapping Bond with her lipstick hh21.jpg|Helga parachutes out to safety, convinced she has succeeded her mission to kill 007 hh5.jpg|Helga and her boss being called for report by Blofeld erfghn.png|Number 11 is interrogated by Blofeld over 007's survival hh144.jpg|Osato telling Blofeld that Number 11 failed to kill 007 Kd008.jpg|Helga pleads her big boss for leniency File:Hilga_piranha_pit_of_death.jpg|Helga falls into Blofeld (Donald Pleasance) 's Piranha pit as a cruel punishment dryftugyhuiok.png|"This organization does not tolerate failure." Number 11 pays the very high price of her failure File:Youonlylivetwice.jpg|Helga is quickly teared to the bone by the piranhas and dies screaming jutjtujthnfn.png hgtrfrgvtef.png ftgyh.png xxxx.png 936full-karin-dor.jpg gyhujk.png nnn.jpg hh.jpg rfe.png dfghgbhnj.png uuuuu.jpg Helga brandt.jpg mega4.5 (2).jpg tal2.png ftgyhujiko.png yftuioopyuio.png Helga-Brandt.png You-only-live-twice-159.png|"Mr. Osato believes in a healthy chest" HelgaBrandt.png HB3.jpg hh3.jpg Hb15.jpg Hb13.jpg|Helga Brandt flirting with Bond instead of killing him Hb12.jpg HB4.jpg Hb.png hb16.jpg Hb10111.jpg hb102.jpg HB107.jpg Hb103.jpg HB105.jpg HB106.jpg HB108.jpg HB109.jpg hbb.png hh11.jpg hh12.jpg hh4.jpg Video See also *''You Only Live Twice'' *SPECTRE Category:Film characters Category:You Only Live Twice characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Characters killed by other characters Category:Bond Girls Category:Villains Category:Henchmen Category:SPECTRE Agents Brandt, Helga